


Stupid Chocolate

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: "Helped" by Rin and Nozomi, Nico gives Maki a valentine.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Stupid Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't expect to write this; I did it for some drabble event for a discord server. It's Valentines themed because the event is Valentines themed.

No matter what she says, this is Rin's fault.

Rin knows it and Nico knows it more. It was entirely her idea to have Nico make chocolate, and even more annoyingly, it was her idea to send it to whom she wanted Nico to send it. It could have been easier for her to pass it off as friendship chocolate--whatever the hell that meant--to Nozomi or Eli, or to even give it to Rin or Hanayo to thank them for sticking with her as idol fans to the bitter end. Those could be easily explained as friendship gestures, which Nico would have done in every way had it been for any of them.

Alas, Rin was a cruel mistress, telling her to give it to Maki.

When Nico heard it at first she thought of it as some stupid prank. She would have rather just made the chocolate for the chocolate's sake and handed it over to her siblings while scrapping the Valentine pretense altogether. However, Rin prodded, and as small as she was, she was an unstoppable force. Whether she called, texted, sent letters to the Yazawa address, Rin did not ever consider stopping until Nico had grown sick of it and said that she would, _just_ to get Rin off her back.

However, even with the chocolate made, Rin was not satisfied.

The only place where Nico could hide was in her classroom. There was absolutely no way that Rin would have bothered to climb the steps to the third-year classes, and even if she did, there was no way she'd disregard the senpai-kouhai relationship that first- and third-years had. It was a strategy that should have worked wonders, and it was what Nico banked herself on for every moment that she could.

That didn't mean that Rin didn't have messengers. For that role, Nozomi, who came into Nico's classroom just to stand next to her desk with a wide but wicked smile, did just perfectly.

"Hey, Nicocchi! I heard from Rin-chan that you wanted to give Maki-chan chocolate. Is that true?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Nico said. "Rin pushed herself so much on me that I felt obligated to give Maki-chan chocolates."

"So, that was Rin-chan who did that, and not you liking Maki-chan?" Nozomi giggled.

"Nozomi, seriously, I don't like Maki-chan."

"Oh, Nicocchi," Nozomi said, coyly sitting on the corner of her desk. "You don't call me, your best friend in the world, Nozomi-chan, but you call Maki-chan Maki-chan."

Nico's hands were balled into tiny fists as she spoke. "You keep your wordplay out of this." Of course Nozomi, whose accent depended on her mood, could read her words in ways that weren't meant to be read.

"No," Nozomi remarked. "You can deal with me parsing your words, or you can head outside the classroom."

"If you're going to do that, I might as well," Nico said, standing up and heading towards the door, completely unaware of Nozomi's smirk as she headed off. Hell, she wasn't even aware that she was a part of Rin's operation until she opened the door and saw Rin and Maki, the former using the latter as a shield.

"Hi, Nico-chan!" Rin called out from over Maki's shoulder. Maki flinched for a moment, turned to Rin for a second to start yelling at her, before stopping and turning back to Nico, who was observing the whole thing. One of Maki's hands reached for her hair, twirling whatever strand she could find.

"Can we get this done already, Nico? Rin's been bothering me about you making me Valentine's chocolate."

"Isn't that funny," Nico said, "Rin's been bothering me for weeks about making it for you. Something about you wanting it or something."

As Nico spoke, Rin had taken the safety precaution of stepping back quite a bit. Maki turned around, scanning the hall to see where she was, and all she saw was Rin running towards the stairs. There was no point in catching up to her, so Maki returned her attention to Nico. Flustered, Maki said nothing.

"Maki-chan," Nico cooed, trying to lift Maki's spirits just a little.

"What do you want, Nico?" Maki asked, her words a bit rushed as she continued to wrap her hair around her finger.

"Do you want the chocolate? I might as well give it to you, granted I was bugged into making it. It's also the best chocolate in the world, given that I had a hand in making it."

"That makes me want it even less." Maki remarked, deadpan.

"Come on, Maki-chan! Cotaro and Cocoa both really liked it! I don't want to tell you how much effort I put into this."

After a few moments, Maki lowered her hand from her hair and turned slightly away from Nico, darting her gaze towards the ground.

"Fine, I'll take it." Maki said, her voice quiet.

Nico leaned in. "What was that, Maki-chan? I didn't quite hear you."

"I'll take your stupid chocolate, Nico."

"Finally," Nico said, heading back into her classroom so she could get the chocolate from her desk. Thankfully, Eli had entered the classroom and gave Nozomi a distraction so she could get her chocolate in peace and without any tangents or discussion about who Nico's valentine was--or rather, whom Rin selected to be Nico's valentine.

Once she had her chocolate, she stepped out of the room and gave it to Maki with a bow. "I'm only doing this because it's a Valentine's gift. I have to keep with tradition, like a #1 girlfriend in the world would."

Maki received it with the same mix of honor and disrespect of tradition, taking the gift with both hands and a snide remark. "I hope you didn't put orange peel in it."

"Dark chocolate with cinnamon and pepper spice." Nico remarked. "I know you better than that. Rin kept telling me to put tomato slices in it, but..." Nico stopped herself as she watched Maki's face contort into one of disgust at the thought of chocolate and tomatoes. Even for a diehard fan like herself, tomatoes didn't belong in everything.

"You could have gone through the effort of at least finding a heart-shaped heirloom tomato, Nico."

"This was Rin's idea! You think I would have given you something if I weren't pressured into it?"

"I never know with you, Nico." Maki said as she turned away, weighing the chocolate in her hand. Once she was out of Nico's view, she smiled. Even if she didn't want to, it was admirable she made something for her. The chocolate was as plain as it could have been, shaped into a crude heart with no particular decorations, but that wasn't what mattered to her.

What mattered was that it was a whole lot better than she thought Nico could ever make.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K) or follow me on twitter: [@usermechanics](https://twitter.com/usermechanics)


End file.
